The invention relates to a retaining device for vehicle interiors, in particular as a component of a storage system for objects to be carried in a vehicle, having at least one retaining strut, which has a longitudinally adjustable rod structure, as well as two plate-shaped support members arranged at two oppositely located front ends of the rod structure, and which can be releasably mounted in a vehicle interior in such a way that it extends between two oppositely located vehicle walls, and by means of its two support members it is supported flush on these vehicle walls.
A retaining device of this type, known from EP 1 568 541 A1, contains a plurality of retaining struts, which can be mounted in the cargo area of a motor vehicle and function as the bearing elements of a storage system for objects to be carried in the vehicle. It is for example possible to fix storage elements in place on the retaining struts, in which tools, containers or other objects can be stored. It is also possible to utilize each retaining strut by itself alone in order to secure objects to be transported in their position during their transport.
A comparable retaining device with a differently detailed structure of the retaining strut is also known from DE 102 38 962 B4.
In both the known cases the at least one retaining strut is strongly clamped between two oppositely located vehicle walls for the purpose of its own fixation in place, wherein as a rule this is the vehicle floor and the vehicle roof. The rod structure can be axially screwed apart by means of a threaded arrangement integrated into the rod structure and the required prestressingion can be built-up in this way.
However, as it has been shown, motor vehicles, in particular those of more recent model years, have only a low structural stiffness in the wall sections which are suitable for the placement of the support members. Therefore the danger arises that in the course of clamping down a retaining strut the vehicle walls are deformed, so that on the one hand the desired retention cannot be assured, and furthermore the risk of damage to the vehicle itself exists.
A rod which can be telescoped is known from US 2002/0150439 A1, and can be fixed in place on the lateral walls of a vehicle in that it is inserted into cups on the front, which are fastened by means of an adhesive or mechanical fastening element on the said lateral walls.
WO 2004/043742 A2 describes the fastening of a rod-shaped retaining element by means of carriers which can be attached to the front, which can be releasably fixed in place on side walls of a vehicle, for example by means of an adhesive tape, a hook-and-loop closure, or a plug-in connection.
Rods used for fixing a load in place are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,063, which respectively can be fixed in place on a vehicle wall by interposing a retaining element. The retaining elements can be fastened by means of a hook-and-loop closure material or an adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,580 discloses a dividing arrangement for the load bed of a vehicle. It consists of individual T-shaped segments, which are flexibly connected with each other. The segments are provided with skid-blocking protrusions on the underside of their feet.
An adjustable device for stabilizing loads is disclosed in EP 1 721 781 A2. It contains two rod elements, which can be telescoped and have support plates at the front. The support plates can adhere to the loads to be stabilized by means of adhesive elements.